A Steleons Quest
by Somniac7
Summary: This is the story of Duke, the one of a kind pokemon who just wants to find love. True love. Rated M for Violence and mature scenes to come. PokemonxPokemon.
1. Prelude

Duke was a hard working Steleon.  
That is, he WAS a Steleon. As far as his village knew, he was the only Eeveelution to be hatched a steel type, and thats counting all the ones that ever hatched into anything but an Eevee, meaning none of them.  
But he prided himself in beeing different. He had a Scarmory-silver coat, hind spikes like a Jolteon, and a mane that was less 'poofy', but still resembled a Flareons.

His mother was a Vaporeon, his father a Tremeon (the race of ground type Eeveelutions that inhabited Cenova), and his sister was (now) a Flareon. All his life, his parents had asked their elder the same questions, over and over.

'Is there something wrong with him?!' to which the answer was always 'No. He is healthy and very powerful.'

'Is there something wrong with us?' to which the answer was always 'No. But more, there is something right with you.'

'Can he evolve? Can he breed?' which is always where the elder would fall silent for a few moments, only to answer 'Only time will tell.'

His parents had asked countless different elders these questions, always for the same exact answers.

Duke wasn't hated for being different though. He was revered for being unique. Literally one of a kind.

Little did he know, his life would change so dramaticly.

Stay tuned for **A** **Steleons Quest.**


	2. The Meteor

It was a Monday morning, and Duke was just waking up. He lifted his head and stretched his neck, looking around the little cave that he lived in. He noticed something scratched in the dirt between his stone bed, and the bed of GlowGrass (A special cave Fungus/Herb named for its shape and coloration) he had made for his mate, Keena.

-Sorry to leave so early baby, but we both know what would happen if your parents caught us sleeping together, let alone in the same cave. I love you!-

It was writen in glyphs that peppered the walls of the cave, an ancient dialect that they had taken as their own. As he read it, Duke smiled. They had been together for two years now, and not once had he ever looked at another girl but this one Leafeon. Things had been rocky between him and Keena lately. Duke fighting with his parents over her whenever they were seen together. they forbade the relationship that Duke and her shared. But Duke loved her. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, sexy, kind, not to mention the sex itself...

Earlier that year Keena had found this herb that caused infertility in females, but had... 'special', effects in males. It was an aphrodisiac, and in Duke, it caused him to be able to get hard faster, last longer, and it negated the afterglow of sex. Just the smell on her breath was enough to drive him wild. Keena ate this wonder herb when she thought that she would be spending the night with Duke, but never gave him any. Once he asked why, and she said;

"One, it tastes like rotten Houndoom shit," at which Duke knew she was lying. She scrunched up her nose when she lied, which she didn't do a lot. "And two, you give me enough of a pounding as is when your normal!"

Which was true. Duke knew that for his size, he had a lot of stamina (assuming that smaller Pokémon last shorter times), and he liked to use that to his advantage. Almost every night she wondered how he did it, and he wondered how they hadn't been caught yet, as Keena wasnt the quietest Pokémon in bed, and it didn't help that he lived in a cave big enough for the sounds to echo loudly...

Duke stood up off of the caves floor. He loved sleeping on the cold stone. It just felt... right, to him. He shook out his dull silver fir, now a very bland grey color in the cave, and swept away Keenas note with his long flat tail. He walked out into the sunlight. It was about ten a.m., and the sun was shining high. Once he was outside, his fur shown to its full potential. It was bright and glossy, a brilliant silver. He stretched his forelegs, bending low as he pushed up a little dirt in front of him.

He heard a rustling in the bushes above his cave. He straitened up slowly, not showing he knew who it was or what was happening.

"Gotcha!"

"Not quite..." he whispered as he rolled away from the spot his sister had tried to pounce on. He tackled her, sending her to the ground and landing with a paw on her chest. "I don't think you'll ever get me. I'm faster, stronger, and I've got better reflexes. Besides, you've yet to even grow into your evolution yet." all of which, were true.

Duke was the ultimate of strength in his village, the epitome of speed, and possibly the hight of sense. but his sister... was not. after her evolution, she had become clumsy. It would have been funny, if she wasnt tripping over herself every few steps.

"Awww! Why can't you just let me get you Duke!" she whined.

"Cause that'd be too easy. Plus, we can't have you getting a big ego, can we little Nalla?" He chuckled, knowing that this would be the first lie of the day.

Nalla could never have an ego. She actually had a very bad opinion of herself, though she never told anyone but Duke.

He heard a rustling nearby.

He got off Nalla and was ready for everything and anything, his muscles tense, his paws gathering energy for a Metal Claw attack. He could cleave rock in two with it, and lately he had been having a little trouble with a Leafeon from an adjacent village.

Then his parent walked through the bushes, smiling at him. He sighed, feeling better now that they were here.

His mother looked him over for a moment, then went to Nalla and walked back to town. His father stayed behind.

"Son, we need your help in the mine today."

"Dad, I was in the timber yards all of yesterday. I'm sore. Can I take a rain check? I'll make it up to you."

"Duke, it's a small job, I promise. and you may enjoy it."

"Well... fine. Whats the job?"

"Do you remember that bang from a few weeks ago? The one that caused the tremors?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"It was a meteorite. we found it just the other d-"

Duke bolted in the direction of the Element-Stone Mine.

-ay"


End file.
